


【授翻】【谜鹅】Can I Get Closer To You 与你再靠近一点点

by Daydaydaily



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Isabella never existed, Jealous Ed, Jealousy, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydaydaily/pseuds/Daydaydaily
Summary: 市长Oswald Cobblepot有了一名新的极具魅力的助手，Edward Nygma开始逐渐失去耐心。
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	【授翻】【谜鹅】Can I Get Closer To You 与你再靠近一点点

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can I Get Closer To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598154) by [dsilza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsilza/pseuds/dsilza). 



> 原作：  
> Can I get closer to you 我怎能与你更近一步  
> Tell me the truth 告诉我你最真实的想法  
> Can I get an answer from you 是否我能从你那里得到答案  
> Show me a sign 给我一个暗示  
> Here I stand with my heart in my hands 在这里，我的心与我一起  
> And all I do 我所做的一切  
> To get closer to you 都只是为了与你更近一步  
> \- Adelita's Way
> 
> 献给bwv244erbarmedich，感谢他的点梗-嫉妒的Ed!

接近下午两点，Edward回到了市政厅来接Oswald去共享午餐。这一阵子，除了忙碌的工作，他们甚至没有机会来进行一次坦诚的对话。“这会是一次很好的机会。”Edward心想。

Ed推动了旋转的大门，步伐快速地向Oswald的办公室冲去。他简单地向每个认出了他的人点了点头直到他到达市长办公室。正当他要敲响办公室的门时， 他的手停住了。办公室里传来了笑声。他敢肯定这是Oswald的笑声。他还能听见另一个人，一个男人，一个他不认识的男人。趁着他们对话之间的短暂空隙，Edward敲了敲门，装作他刚到的样子。当他意识到进来的是Ed， Oswald松开了原本因为被打断而皱起的眉毛。 Oswald的眼睛亮了起来，并给了Edward 一个微笑。这使Ed稍稍平静一下自己激烈跳动的心脏。

“Ed, hello. 已经到了午餐的时间了吗？”他问道， 瞧了一眼桌上的钟。

“是的，车已经在外面等着了。”Ed真诚地对着Oswald微笑着，直到他的注意力转向那个站在Oswald 身前的男人。显然，这个男人分散了Oswald本用于工作的注意力。

在Edward正式介绍自己之前，这个年轻的男人抢先一步占据了主动性，并伸出了他的手。“Hey,我是David！接下来几周， 我将代替Penny 接手助理的工作。你一定是Nygma先生了！市长Cobblepot告诉我了关于你的一切！”

David有足够的魅力。他与Edward差不多高，金色的头发整齐的向后梳着。尽管没有光线直接照在他的脸上，但他绿色的眼睛里却闪着透亮的光。他看起来足够的真挚热情，而完美的微笑更让他的吸引力成倍的增加，几乎可以使任何人轻易地被引诱。当然，除了Edward Nygma.

“欢迎。”他从牙缝中挤出这一句话。他不喜欢这个男人。

“Sawyer先生来了——”  
“David, please——”  
“到目前为止，David对于他的工作完成的很好。”Oswald温和的向David笑着。“我想他马上就会为他自己在这里挣到一个固定的职位。”

David附和的笑了笑，向Oswald眨了眨眼睛。Oswald 的脸渐渐地变红了，并且他只能牢牢地将自己的视线固定在地板上。

“是吗？”Ed可以感觉到自己缩紧了下巴，脸上的笑容也变淡了。没有人曾让Oswald露出这样的神态，除了自己。

“好吧，午餐约会愉快呀。”他又眨眼，这一次是对着Ed，尽管Ed的视线正牢牢地粘在Oswald的身上。 Oswald的脸变得更红了。

“这不是一个——”  
“谢谢，”Ed 哼了一声，打断了Oswald的话。

又一次，David 给了他两一个意味深长的笑容，然后关上了门。Ed 叹了口气，想象到接下来的这几周将会变得十分漫长。

第二天早晨，Edward陪Oswald走到他的办公室，完全忘记了David的存在和他身上所散发的愚蠢的魅力。Edward的肩膀与Oswald的偶然地撞在了一起， 这导致了他们的对视和心有灵犀的微笑。Ed发现Oswald的脸和脖子上都染上了迷人的红晕，但这个发现并没有给Edward带来任何的满足感。他好奇Oswald的红晕什么时候才会褪去，如果他可以用舌尖追逐着这痕迹——

停下, 他分心了

“今天也一起去吃午餐吗，Ed？”Oswald 温柔的询问着，坐了下来，一边摆弄着他桌子上的纸张。  
“我很乐意。一点怎么样？我知道有一个小——”

David突然冲了进来，手里托着两个盘子。  
“早上好，Cobblepot市长！也许您有兴趣尝尝草莓丹麦酥，我亲手做的！”他停下了，当他注意到Edward注视着他。

“Uh 对不起，我不是有意打扰的。”他至少还知道感到羞愧。  
Oswald 不高兴的看着他，Edward将这算作一次小小的胜利。“Hello，David。下次冲进来之前，先敲门。”

“当...当然，先生。”  
“那我们一点见，Ed” Oswald 温和的笑着，他的眼睛里似乎有气泡在闪烁。尽管他的话明确的表示了让Ed离开。这显然不是一件好事，因为市长的注意立马移向了David。

Edward点点头转身离开， 他竭尽全力的去忽视身后的对话，他不能再多忍受一秒。他可以听见Oswald用一种极为兴奋的语调与他新来的助手聊天，这与平时的他完全不同。即使当他关上了门之后，他还能听见David用一种令人尴尬的腔调吹捧着Oswald。

“Cobblepot市长——”  
“叫我Oswald——”  
“我真的很喜欢您的发型。它很适合向您这样既帅气又有能力的人。”

并且，Oswald没有大叫着这让这个马屁精滚出去，而是仅仅干巴巴的说了一句谢谢。Ed甚至可以听见他脸红的声音！

Edward想要杀死他。

**** 

在接下来的一周半，这样的场景反复出现，不断地挑战着Ed的底线，几乎是像在羞辱他。每当Ed鼓起勇气想要告诉Oswald他的感受， David就会出现。这个男人每天都给Oswald带来甜点，赞美的话源源不断的从他口中说出，每次都能使Oswald挂上一个大大的笑容，然后渐渐变红。

Ed几乎可以预见之后的发展。

新闻发布会即将开始，但市长却仍然没有到场。Edward试图打电话给Oswald，但电话直接进了语音留言箱。Ed问遍了所有人，但是没有人知道他在哪里。Ed看了看手表，十点差十分，Oswald仍然不见踪影。市长迟到，这并不是一个适合的时机。最近发生的一连串的谋杀事件，让所有人的精神都紧绷着，他们需要从他们的市长那里得到一些保障。

“Nygma 先生！Nygma 先生！”  
“什么？”Ed转过头，面向一个拘谨的年轻人，他看起来宁愿从桥上跳下去也不愿意与Edward说话。  
“我...我只是想告诉您我看见Cobblepot市长和Sawyer先生去了办公室。我听说您在找他...”

Ed几乎要听不见他说的话，他的血液冲向他的脑子。“好的好的，谢谢你。”如果可以用眼神杀人，这个年轻人完全没有时间逃跑而是当场被Ed杀死。

这是最后一根稻草。David觉得自己是谁，他怎么敢在市长有重要的事情要做时，拖延着市长？Ed尽可能的说服自己不生气，因为他们单独的待在一起，又一次！他仅仅是作为一个好朋友。

事实上，经过过去的几周，他理应吸取教训，关于不敲门走进Oswald的办公室。他抬起头，从手机上移开视线向上看，他惊讶的愣住了，无意识的张大了嘴巴。

David压迫在Oswald的身前，一只手侵占性的抓住了Oswald的臀部，另一只手托在他的脸颊上。他们的嘴唇贴的极近，不可能是任何其他的情况。最糟糕的是，Oswald看起来完全乐在其中，他紧紧地抓住David的衣领口，以至于手指他的关节开始发白，而他雾蒙蒙的眼睛始终盯着David。

在Edward身后关上的门像是枪响，在这紧张而安静的房间里。Oswald猛地向后一退，远离了David，像是被火烧到了一样，惊惧地对上Ed的眼神。

“Ed, 我...我只是——”

“你的新闻发布会两分钟内开始，你必须要过去了，如果你不想迟到的话。Cobblepot市长。”Ed可以听见他的声音是多么的难听，但他却几乎不能用调整呼吸或者眨眼来控制自己。他甚至感觉到自己的胃里翻江倒海，想要将所有的东西都吐出来。

“我们只是在练习他等下要发表的讲话！”David插了进来，嘴上挂着一种嘲讽的笑容，盯着Edward看。

没有打断David和Edward之间火光四射的眼神，Oswald以一种近乎痛苦的方式牢牢的抓住他的手杖，一瘸一拐地走到Ed的面前。“Ed, please，请听我解释——”  
Ed活动了一下自己的喉咙，他发现自己很难无视Oswald的请求，尤其当他朋友的眼里出现了绝望。“你要迟到了，拜托，快去...Oswald”

看起来像是彻底被打败了，在他离开房间之前，Oswald又一次的转向了Edward。“我今晚在家等你？”

Edward不敢与他对视，也不敢开口。只是对着Oswald黑白相间的鞋子点了点头，直到听见关门的声音才抬起了头。

“你知道的吧，不敲门就进来是粗鲁的行为。”一个声音出现，打破了他杂乱的思绪。  
“什么？”Edward几乎是咆哮着，尖锐的眼神像刀子一般射向David的脸上。  
“你在玩什么把戏，恶心的蠕虫。”他的手指无比渴望着将他的折叠刀捅进眼前这个人的喉咙里。

David举起他的双手，做了一个投降的动作，但是带着强烈的嘲讽。“冷静下来，Nygma。他已经不在这里了。你不必装作你没有想要做同样的事情。”

Ed向前垮了一步，攥紧他的拳头，时刻准备好将拳头挥在对方的脸上。“解释，或者你宁愿被我用刀在你的身上开一个洞。”

David甚至没有任何的紧张，他笑着替自己倒了一杯属于Oswald的昂贵威士忌，两根手指在酒杯的边缘摩擦着。

他摇了摇头，继续道：“你知道的...接近企鹅。他作为管理地下世界的幕后黑手，真是意外的好骗，。哈，但你早就知道了对吧？”

他啜了一口威士忌，并递了一杯给愣住的Edward。Edward能做的只有用他颤抖的双手接过酒杯。“他一直说“Ed这”，“Ed那”，我想你已经在用你的方法了，但是， 哈” 他耸了耸肩膀，“我的方法更快。”他一口气喝完了他杯中剩下的威士忌，又给自己倒上了一杯，完全无视了边上几乎变成雕像的Ed。Ed愤怒的颤抖着。“当然，这和并不是针对你”

“你...你在利用Oswald!”  
“利用？”他轻笑了一声，这可真是伤人。“这不正是那个怪物渴望的？只需要几个玩笑，眨眨我的眼睛，然后，哈！我就能让他弯倒在桌子上，用一个大丑闻来破坏他现在所定下的规则。”

怪物

弹簧刀已经被他紧紧地握在手中，甚至在他意识到之前。Ed以一种完全不可想象的速度冲向了David，没有事情可以阻挡他用手里的刀滑过David的喉咙。喷溅的血液染红了办公室和Ed的西装。像是有一种尖锐而刺耳的声音在他的耳边响起，他听不见其他的任何声音。Ed拔出手里的刀，一遍又一遍地的用力刺进David的身体。

直到David彻底地不再动弹，倒在办公室地板上的血泊中。Ed站了起来，后退了一步，理智逐渐回归，看向眼前残暴的虐杀。胸口剧烈的起伏，心脏激烈跳动而手却无比的稳定。他收起弹簧刀，将它放回了西装的上衣口袋里。之前他手上的透亮的酒杯，破碎的散落在地上，威士忌和血液混合在一起就像是油和水。

重新整理了一下自己的领带，Edward小心翼翼的避开地上David的尸体和血液，一口喝完剩下的威士忌。看样子，David是不再需要它了。

接着，就像是一个魔咒被打破了，他深吸了一口气，慢慢的退后。他之前从未尝试过像今天这样的杀戮。在极度的愤怒之下，他所可见的东西只有满目的猩红。

“oh 天呐，”他被自己惊吓到。有一件事他能确信，那就是Oswald将会非常非常生气。

就像是世界偷偷地溜走，Ed听见Oswald独有的拖曳的脚步声离门越来越近。新闻发布会结束了，他走进来将会见到Edward浸在他新助手的鲜血里。真棒！

Oswald的反应与他所想象的几乎一致：张大的嘴，圆睁的眼睛和停留在半空中的手。  
“Edward, 发生了什么？你做了什么？”  
“我...我可以解释一切”。Edward至少感到了愧疚。

“你他妈的最好解释清楚！？”Oswald气疯了。“但是！算你走运，我需要叫Victor来把他收拾干净！”他拿出了他的手机，立马打给了Victor。“在我回来之前别让任何人进来。”

没有多说一句，Oswald用力的扇上了门，留下Ed一个人在犯罪现场。

等到企鹅终于回来，他带着Victor Zsasz和他的三个打手。Oswald沉默的站在角落里散发着他的怒火。整个清理工作安静又快速地结束了。幸运地，一套新的熨烫过的西装被送到了Ed面前，他终于可以脱下那件被血液污染的了。虽然，Edward仍然无法说出一个字。。

他们沉默的站着，Zsasz离开之后的每一分钟都无比的漫长，直到Ed开口，打破了沉重的气氛。

“Oswald,对不起，”他试图温和的说着，看着桌上的鱼形摆件。

“你在想些什么, Ed！？”

然后Ed告诉了他。他没有隐瞒任何一件事包括David说的利用他和想要摧毁他所建造的一切。出人意料地，Oswald在整个过程中沉默着，握着他的手杖，一直盯着地板。

“对不起，我杀了他，Oswald。但是，”他深吸了一口气，“我不应该没有你的允许擅自行动的。”

“谢谢你的诚实，Ed” 终于，终于， Oswald抬起了他的头，对上了Ed的视线，看起来非常伤心，“我似乎又一次被我认为可以信任的人背叛了。我愚不可及的渴望又一次的蒙蔽了我的双眼，让我忽略了他的真实意图。真的，谢谢你Ed, 继续做我忠实的朋友。”

Oswald摇摇晃晃的走向了他的桌子，背对着坐下了。“现在，请原谅我，我还有很多需要考虑。”

即使是很多年以后，Edward始终无法想起是什么促使他开口。什么可以迷惑他，让他在这样一个随机的环境下揭露如此惊天的秘密。也许是Oswald眼中的悲伤无助，或者又是他听见Oswald用一种令人心碎的方式称自己是一位“忠实的朋友”。无论是什么，都给了他一股他正需要的冲动。

“我杀了他并不是仅仅因为他侮辱了你，”Ed开口了，站到Oswald桌前，紧张的挪动他的双手。

“什么？”Oswald抬起头，疑惑地看着他。

“我...我嫉妒了，当我看到你们抱在一起的时候。然后当他说了他只是在利用你的时候，我没法...” Ed 吞吞吐吐的，强迫自己注视着Oswald的眼睛，于是他终于可以知道真相。“我必须杀了他因为…我爱上了你，Oswald。除了Kristen，你是第一个我真正爱的人。但又这是截然不同的——爱你，是一种更美好的体验。你明白了吗？”他强迫自己停下，如果不这么做的话，他知道自己又将胡言乱语的说一些不着边际的话。 

“你爱我？”

“是的，是的，我爱你。有一段时间了。” Ed用自己颤抖的布满汗液的手推了推他脸上的眼镜。

他看见Oswald走到自己面前，站定。两人都不舍得打破他们之间的气氛。就在Ed即将说些什么来拯救自己，一个巨大的笑容出现在Oswald脸上。

“我一直都爱着你。很久很久了。我爱你，Edward Nygma。”

不知道是谁先动了，但是他们折中的找到了一个点。Oswald点起了他的脚尖，双臂环绕在Ed的颈间，当Ed用双手搂住他的腰。他们激烈的亲吻在一起，像是试图将对方吞下。这与Edward之前所经历的一切都不一样，尤其是与Kristen不同。他可以感受到Oswald瘦弱的身体颤抖着紧贴着他的身体，而他的手指近乎粗暴的在Oswald的臀部揉捏着。

当他们终于停下时， Oswald随意的将Ed的眼镜丢在桌上。Oswald将他们转了一个方向，用力的将Ed推在墙上。Ed的头撞在墙上，发出一声声响。紧接着而来的是，喉咙口低沉的叹息。Oswald完全被欲望所驱使着。Edward可以感觉到对方的大腿紧紧贴在自己的中间，Ed的眼中像是有火在燃烧。尽管他万分的想要顺着这个火热的亲吻继续下去完成一次完美的性交，但是他还是强迫自己放轻松，慢下来，试图让自己的吻温柔而缠绵，逐渐松开他紧抓在Oswald 臀部的手。当他们终于彻底停下的时候，他可以感受到灼热而急促的呼吸存在在他们之间，温柔的手指摩挲着他的脸颊和侧颈，抚慰他剧烈跳动的心脏。

“也许我们应该回家？”Ed呼吸急促地说。  
他不希望他们的第一次性交是在市长办公室草率而快速的进行。他想给彼此一个更美好的体验。令人高兴的是，Oswald也同意他这个想法。

“好，我们回家。”  
再一次深情的亲吻对方，Edward牵起了Oswald的手，锁上了办公室的大门。


End file.
